The International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) proposes to continue its nonacademic occupational safety and health training program to meet the specific training needs of fire fighters. The major objective of this program is to address the burden of occupational safety and health among fire fighters by providing state of the art training by translating scientific discoveries into practice through effective education, training, and outreach. Through this continued cooperative agreement, the IAFF will: 1) Enhance the capabilities of fire fighters engaged in emergency response through the delivery of existing professionally developed occupational safety and health training programs that are site-specific and trade- specific. 2) Maintain, update and/or create training curricula consistent with the threats posed to fire fighters and ensure curricula is reviewed and or accredited by appropriate third-party agencies as available. 3) Utilize innovative program evaluation protocols to demonstrate training effectiveness and ensure the training program meets and exceeds regulations and national standards resulting in fire fighters who are capable of performing in an effective, efficient, and safe manner.